The Elements
by greenDAYrules
Summary: ok there are sevn or eight gems and they belong to a few girls and boys.well a demon is after them to destroy the world. its rather interesting plz read.the tantie have to protect them
1. a new mission

Sock: Heya! ok well i got my help from Lavender-chan. she is the one who told me how this thing works! Thank you sooo much lavender-chan! ok well this is my first fic and it has lots of origonal characters.  
  
J.D.:yea and its gonna suck!  
  
Ishma:J.D!!! i thought i told you to stop it!  
  
Sock: Ishma will you do the disclamer for us?  
  
Meatball: Sock! meatball will do it for you!!!  
  
Sock: OK! ^____^  
  
Meatball: ok,...Sock doesnot own what may be put in this chapter. such as yyh characters,. and music people so on and so forth  
  
Ishma:Ok Well lets start the story!!!!!!  
  
J.D.: Oh no  
  
~~~~~~Chapter 1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Up in spirit world.  
  
Koenma: Alright boys! You have a new mission!  
  
Yusuke: Oh great what is it now pacifire breath? Do you need a diaper change?  
  
Koenma: Yusuke you know I resent that!  
  
Hiei: Shut up And tell us what the mission is!  
  
Koenma: Ok well as I was saying before I was so rudley interupted  
  
Yusuke: Hn.  
  
(J.D.: Hey thats Hiei's word! Sock:So what! Yusuke can say it to!)  
  
Koenma:Your new mission is to protect the protectors of the gems of the elements.  
  
Kuwabara: Never heard of them.  
  
Hiei: Hn. Not surprised  
  
Kurama: Would you happen to know who the protcetors are?  
  
Koenma:Yes there are quite a few of them well the gems are of the following.  
  
*the tv thing turns on and shows a picyture of a redish organge gem*  
  
Koenma: This is the gem of fire.*Presses button and shos a picture of a girl with long purple hair and redish purple eyes *  
  
Koenma: This is Raven.She is the protector of the gem of fire.Its a rather powerful gem.  
  
*Tv shows a yellow gem*  
  
koenma: This is the gem of lightning and the protcetor of this gem is Zach  
  
*tv shows a boy with blond spiked hair and blue eyes*  
  
Koenma: He is Ravens Little brother  
  
*Tv shows a clear gem*  
  
Koenma: This is the gem of wind and the protcetors name is Sora,.I dont have a picture of the rest of them yet but i do have pictures of the gems.Well any ways this green one is the earth gem.This blue one is the gem of water,This light blue one is the gem of ice and this one is the gem of light,..And the strongest one is the Shadow gem.  
  
Yusuke: And whats so important about these gems?  
  
Kurama: I can answer that. Each gem is very powerful and when together they have enough power to destroy the world.  
  
Koenma: And right you are Kurama.  
  
*tv show a demon with pale skin,Long fangs,long black and blue hair.an orange fox ear,and a green fox ear, orange eyes and a gold fox tail with big white bat wings*  
  
Koenma: Shikaku is his name.He is the leader of a group of assasins.Raven,Zack,And Sora we know for sure were in the group,Kurama remember when we had sent you to america for a few years?  
  
Kurama: Yes,......  
  
Koenma: Thats because you were they're target.Now it was Raven's job to kill you,...but,...she found out that you were her cousin,....so she didnt kill you now Shikaku is out to kill Raven for not killing you and blah blah blah,..but anyays of f to the human world you go! tata!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sock: Sorry it was rather short but i want you guys to review and tell me what you think and what i should do.Raven is me character! Im a pryo mainiac!  
  
Ishma: Sora is my character!  
  
J.D.:Mine comes in later.  
  
Meatball: so does mine.  
  
Sock:Whoa wait you just said a sentence that didnt have anything about me!!!!  
  
J.D.:hn......dont get to used to it....  
  
Sock:Well anyways,...Review! tata! 


	2. shikaku attacks

Sock:Ok hiya people.sry bout the short and rather cheesy first chapter but i will add humor to upcoming chapters!  
  
J.D.:Who you used a big word in that sentence!  
  
Sock:I did?  
  
J.D.:Yes you said 'upcoming'  
  
Sock: Thjats it! Ima Hit You with my,....my.....my.....gig jigger here. *hits J.D.*  
  
Ishma: Dont ya just love her,....ummm.....how would you say,...use of words.  
  
Meatball: Yea....  
  
Ishma: Sock Dosenot own yyh.Nor does she own the terms 'shimmer' or 'orb' or 'blink' which all are from Charmed.  
  
~`~~~~~~~~chapter 2~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raven heard footsteps behind her.She had to be causious now because Shikaku was after her.The footsteps grew louder and lounder.She quickly turned around and saw Zack.Her little brother.  
  
"oh,....Zack its you,......"  
  
"Sry sis didnt mean to startle you."  
  
"its alright."  
  
Raven turned back around and went back to polishing her sword.Little did the two know that the four boys were watching from just outside the window.  
  
Just then Shikaku Shimmered in and pinned Zack agianst the wall.Zack didnt have his sword with him so he just stared calmly at Shikaku.  
  
Shikaku put his sword to Zacks throat.  
  
"Gimmie the gem little boy."  
  
Shikaku grinned showing his long fangs.  
  
Raven quickly grabbed the demon and threw him agianst the wall.Zack orbed out.Raven quickly unsheathed her sword and put it agianst Shikaku's drawn sword.They began to sword fight whidch lasted for a while.  
  
"can we go kill the demon now?" complained Yusuke  
  
"No not yet we must keep a low profile." Kurama said  
  
Shikaku's eyes turned all black.  
  
"You know youll never stop me,Ill get the gems sooner or later.I have tripple the power of you."  
  
Raven glared at the ugly demon.  
  
"Over my dead body!"  
  
They began to sword fight but Shikaku was faster and he knocked her sword out of her hands and put his sword to her throat.  
  
"Elios!" he said.  
  
A boy appeared and bowed. "Yes sir?"  
  
"elios,..tie her up."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Raven let the boy sit her in a chair and tie her up.She for some reason was cooperating.  
  
"Why is she letting them tie her up?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Im not sure. maybe she is confident that they wont find the gems"Kurama informed.  
  
"But they only have two,...."Kuwabara aid stupidly.  
  
"No Really?" Hiei said sarcastically.  
  
Shikaku handed Elios a his sword. "Keep this at her throat."  
  
"Yes sir." Elios grabbed the sword and put it to her throat.  
  
"youll never find the gems....." Raven said.a small fang overlapping her bottom lip.  
  
(Sock: Kawaii!!!!)  
  
Shikaku growled and continued seaching.  
  
Raven recived a mind message from Zack.  
  
"{hey sis im comming i had to get my sword}"  
  
Raven remembered her sword..It was on the floor. Zack blinked in  
  
"HET YOU BIG DUMMIES OVER HER!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sock: Ok thats all for chapter two  
  
J.D.: It sucked....  
  
Ishma: J.D. If you dont be nice Ill dump you!  
  
J.D.: Ok im nice.! *pats sock on the head.* Good sock  
  
Sock:*growls and bites J.D.'s hand* Im no animal.!  
  
J.D.:Could have fooled me.  
  
Ishma:....Come one now! *hits J.D.*  
  
J.D.:*hits sock*  
  
Sock:*chases J.d.*  
  
Ishma:*chases after sock*  
  
Meatbal:*sweatdrops**sighs* well anyways plz review! And root for the yankees! 


	3. meeting the gang

Sock:Third Chappie! Plz plz plz plz review!  
  
J.D.:They wont review cuz the story sucks!  
  
Ishma:I wont like you anymore if you keep bieng mean to sock.  
  
J.D.:Fine ill be nice  
  
Sock:Well then jd do the discliamer.  
  
J.D.:Fine,....Sock does not own any thing.  
  
Sock:Inclueding the attack Dragon slave  
  
~~~~Chapter 3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elios an Shikaku looked over at Zack.Raven took a chance of them not noticing her.She had a plan to srprise them.Using her fire powers she burned the ropes off.Using the side of her hand she hit Elios in the back of the neck.Knocking him out.She quickly grabbed her sword,she sheathed her sword and smirked.  
  
"Shikaku.,...If you want to live I suggest you leave,....now,......Because now I know how to kill you...I have an attack stronge enough."  
  
"What attack might that be my dear?"  
  
"Well I tell you this much,..it is said that none has ever mastered it,...but I have,..."  
  
Zack stared at the floor thinking the whispered lound enough so that they could hear.  
  
"Dragon slave........"  
  
Raven had continuously trained non stop for days.  
  
"THATS IMMPOSSIBLE!" shikaku yelled "NO ONE HAS EVER MASTERED IT AND NO ONE EVER WILL EXCEPT ME!"  
  
Raven smirked. "Boy you really think your something dont you?"  
  
Shikaku growled.He then disappeared.Raven went and sat one her bed and Zack picked up the swords and layed them on the table and left the room.  
  
"can we go in now?"Kuwabara asked  
  
"well I dont see why not" Yusuke said oping the window and pushing kuwabara an himself in before kurama or hiei could say anything.  
  
Kuabara ran up to the surprised girl and grabbed her hands.  
  
"Hey there pretty lady Im Kazuma Kuwaba----"  
  
Before he could finish she threw him across the room.  
  
Hiei and Kurama had entered the room just in time to see kuwabara go flying.And Hiei smirked.  
  
"Im very sorry about that miss,...My name is Kurama,..."  
  
"Im yusuke and the nut you just threw over there is kuwabara."  
  
Raven looked over at the short boy who hadnt been indroduced yet.Kurama elbowed him.  
  
"Hn.Hiei."  
  
"Well" Raven said standing up "Who gav you permission to enter my house?"  
  
"Whoa your alot taller on tv...." Yusuke said  
  
Raven hit him over the head with her fist temporailly knocking him out.  
  
"well,...nobody but we're here for an important reason"  
  
"and what would that be?" she said looking up at Hiei waiting for a responce.  
  
Hiei was a few inches taller than her which made her fell really short.  
  
"Well Koenma has sent us here to protect you and the other protectors of the other gems."  
  
"Oh I see well I dont need you to protecct me."  
  
"Just because you mastered an attack that noone else ever has doesnt mean that you can beat him baka onna."  
  
"Well I wasnt thinking that.,I was thinking that i dont need your protection because I've beatin this goon before,..."  
  
"Well,...we have orders to protect you and if you wont let us do that then you can atleast let us help you"  
  
"Fine whatever but you guys better not get in the way.Ill call over my group.each of us have a gem."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sock:was that two short? to cheesy? anything wronge? plz review. 


	4. kiddnaped,stuck in a ball

Sock:,,.....hi.........  
  
Meatball:Awww whats wrong sock?  
  
Sock: Sock is sad because nobody reviewed  
  
J.D.: HA! See I told you nobody would review!  
  
Ishma: J.D.!!!! be nice.  
  
Meatball:Uhhhh,...guys,.....I think,....Socks mad,....  
  
Sock: Alright! Thats it! J.D. Im telling them your full name!  
  
J.D.: WHAT!?!? YOU CANT DO THAT!  
  
Sock: Watch me,...ahem J.D.'s full name is,....Drumroll please.  
  
Meatball:does drumroll  
  
Sock: JELLY DOUGHNUT!  
  
j.d. chases sock with a big rock and ishma chases after him telling him to stop  
  
Meatball: Sock owns nothing except for our characters.....review! make sock happy! and root for the Yankees!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"HUNNY WE'RE HOME!!!" Helena yelled. She had long blonde hair that was pulled back in a low ponytail with a bow.Her eyes were teal.  
  
"YEA SHORTY WE'RE HERE GOT ANYTHING TO EAT IM STARVING!" Yelled Kasumi. Now she had long dark red hair that was pulled back into a high ponytail and her eyes were goldish brown.  
  
"dont you guys have any manners?" A shy and quite voice said.The owner of this voice's name was Hitomi and she had brown hair that went a little passed her shoulders.her eyes were a lite blue.  
  
Raven rolled her eyes. "That would be them" She said obviously annoyed.  
  
The three girls entered the room in which sat the four boys,Zack and Raven.  
  
Kuwabara ran straight over to Kasumi.  
  
"Oh beautiful lady,...I am Kazuma Kuwabara,...And I am here to protect you!"  
  
""AWWWW!!! ARENT YOU CUTE!" Kasumi yelled squezeing Kuwabara.  
  
Everyone else sweatdropped.Helena went over and took a seat next to Yusuke.  
  
"Hey,...The names Helena."  
  
"Names Yusuke,.."  
  
"Hey you imbisols I called you over here for a reason! and it wasnt so you could flirt!" Raven yelled  
  
"Oh well sorry,...whats the reason?" Helena asked.  
  
"Well,..these guys were sent here by Koenma to protect us,...."  
  
"Really? well we dont need to be protected." Hitomi said quitely.  
  
"Thats exactically what i said.But then they said that the least they could do is help us fight Shikaku."  
  
"But we've fought him before and we won." Kasumi said.  
  
"Yes but it almost killed us all,....the gems are to powerful to be used like that agian. we should let them help." Hitomi said while taking a seat in between Helena and Kurama.  
  
Raven was seated on the railing of the balcony off the second floor.She moved her feet around in a bored manor.Then sighed. "Yea but sence that battle we've been training non stop.We are stronger,We should be able to handle it."  
  
Hiei who was seated in the window seal decided to speak. "Yes but if you were smart you'd know that he isnt very stupid,hes is really smart,..and he has been training to.It will be like your last battle only youll all be a whole lot stronger."  
  
"Correct but if Raven uses her new attack they might have a better chance of winning.even though its rather dangerous."  
  
"I say we just let them help." Hitomi said as she stood up and reached into her pant pocket and pulled out a green gem.  
  
"The earth gem." kurama said. "I has the power to control plants mainly but can also create earthquakes, tsunamis, and other natural disasteres."  
  
"Right."  
  
"I've got the light gem!" Kasumi said pulling the gem from a little puch around her belt.  
  
everyone took out their gems and layed them on the small table infront of the couch.except for Raven who quietly sat there and looked at the lake behind the house.  
  
Kurama carefully exzamined each gem,intrigued at every aspect of the gems.Yusuke looked at some. and kuwabara just stared dumbly at them.Hie didnt bother to look at them he just stared bordley out the window in a trance like state.  
  
After a few minutes there was a loud 'thud' and evryone looked up to see raven holding the balcony doors closed.  
  
"Get your gems!" Raven yelled.  
  
Everyone grabbed thier gems and he boys grabbed their wepons.Raven jumped back and pulled out her sword,Kasumi pulled out her bow&arrows, Hitomi pulled out her staff and helena as always used her fists.  
  
Shikaku busted the doors open and walked in.  
  
"Oh dear seems i have caught you at a bad time,....gee guess ill just have to take what i came for and leave"  
  
"Shikaku,....." Raven growled....  
  
Raven took a step back and now she was at the side of hiei.Both of their swords drawn,and placed infront of them.  
  
shikaku raised his hand and a blue ball like thing formed around Kurama,yusuke,kuwabara, Helena, Hitomi, and kasumi.  
  
He grasped Ravens arm tightly and Grabbed hiei as well.  
  
"The boy has a jagan,..he'll come in handy when i cant find one of my prisoners..now lets go."  
  
he jumped out the window and headed for the forest dragging raven and hiei by the arms.  
  
"Gahh! You basturd! what the fuck are you doing?!?!?!" Raven growled.  
  
"tisk tisk,..potty mouths are not allowed.Your getting a spankin when we get home young lady." shikaku said in a motherly tone.  
  
Ravn and hiei raised their eyebrows in confusion.  
  
"You idiots.Im taking you to my castle,Im going to use ravens gem to lure the others here and hiei's jagan to spot intruders and such."  
  
Back with the gang  
  
"uhh......" Helena mumbled braking the silence.  
  
"this is just perfect" yusuke said in a very annoyed tone.  
  
"Yusuke could you get your foot out of my face please" Kurama said  
  
"Oh! sorry kurama" yusuke said removing his foot from his face.  
  
"yes its alright,...now we need to find away to get out of here so we can save hiei and raven."  
  
"yes thank you for pointing out the obvious." Helena said in a snobby tone.  
  
back with raven,hiei, and shikaku  
  
"youll both stay in here until i clear out another cell for one of you." Shikaku said throwing raven into the cell.she hit the wall hard and fell to the ground. Shikaku pushed hiei.  
  
"My minions will be here soon to punish you for cursibng at me,...just to let you know you might want to be careful of what you say or do,..im really strict." Shikaku slammed the cell door closed and locked it.  
  
sock:Whoa that was a long one,......uhhh hope you liked it,...  
  
J.D.: uhhhhh,....no they didnt .  
  
Ishma: starts a big argument between ishma j.d. and sock...  
  
Meatball:sweatdrops well anyways review! and make ock happy,..and root for the yankees! 


End file.
